tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Baldwin Stakes
Kamen Rider Colussus is a Kamen Rider in fanfictional series Kamen Rider Vampire King. He is the leader of the Legendorga race who was defeated by the original Vampire King & sealed within a coffin. When death row inmate, Baldwin Stakes stumbled onto his seal, the essence of the evil rider possessed him, preventing Baldwin from dying until Colossus would rise with help from his minions. History As above stated, Kamen Rider Colossus was a powerful leader of the Legendorga who led his race to glory, attacking any race that stood in his way. However the original Vampire King stood against Colossus & defeated him. However, Colossus was not gone for good, & his essence was sealed within a coffin. Years later, the place where he was sealed became the ground for a prison, that included the mentally broken, Baldwin Skeates. When Baldwin tried to escape when the Zebra Fangire appeared, he came across Colossus's coffin. Collosus then took over Baldwin's body before Baldwin spent the next twenty years in prison. Curiously, he was sent to death several times but did not die due to Colossus. In the present day, Collosus's resurfacing commenced with the resurrection of his race. When the Legendorga brought Baldwin to Colossus's castle, the demonic Rider was fully revived within him. Colossus & his race commenced the takeover of humans & any race that stood in its way, while also targeting the current Kamen Rider Vampire King, Scott Stoker. Eventually, Scott & his great-great grandfather, Jonathan Harker, confronted Colossus. Colossus attempted to make Scott his servant through the Legendorga baptism, becoming Vampire King Flight Style. Jonathan however, managed to get through to his great-great grandson & Scott fought against Colossus in a fierce battle, destroying Colossus as Vampire King Emperor Form & Flight Style with assistance from Castle Doran. Kamen Rider Arc With the assistance of the mechanical monster Colossus Bat, he can transform into Colossus, the King of the Castle in the Demon World. Colossus *'Rider height:' 320cm *'Rider weight:' 350kg *'Ability perimeters' **'Punching power:' 25t **'Kicking power:' 60t **'Maximum running speed:' 100m/2s As Colossus, he wields the 4m long Colossus Trident. He can shoot a light bullet from his forehead. It was also shown that he can perform his own Rider Kick. Legend Colossus Through the use of the Wake Up Fuestle (which resembles Blizzard's Key Fuestle), Colossus transforms into Legend Colossus by assimilating the demon-eye of the moon to obtain the full power of his race, growing wings & a second set of arms. In this form, Kamen Rider Colossus is able to fly. In the process, Colossus Bat assumes Mecha Bat mode as his persona cast comes off & yells "Die!" As Legend Colossus, he can open up the giant mouth/eye in his chest known as the Dead Crusher & create the Ultima Black Hole to perform the Ultima Dead End finisher with the destructive power of 120t. Video game appearance Rider Cards *'Kamen Ride: Colossus': A Rider Card containing the power of Kamen Rider Colossus, possessed by Kamen Rider Diend. It is one of the eight cards used by Diend Complete Form. It summons Kamen Rider Colossus. Notes *Kamen Rider Colossus is the tallest/largest natural Kamen Rider to date at 3.2m tall. *As Legend Colossus, he is probably the strongest of the Vampire King Riders on a brute strength level. He is also the largest Vampire King Rider in said form. See Also *Takashi Sugimura - Kamen Rider Kiva counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Vampire King Category:Vampire King Riders Category:Evil Kamen Riders Category:Non human riders Category:Villains Category:Dark Riders Category:Deceased characters Category:Deceased Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Giant Riders Category:Legendorga Category:Leaders